


Resistance

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: On a Hiding to Nothing Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breeding, F/M, Mark of Cain Dean, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform, moc!dean, twin sister au, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n Winchester has agreed to help her twin keep the darkness of the Mark of Cain at bay through various acts of sexual depravity, but she’s not one to give in without a bit of resistance. THIS IS A DARK FIC!~~~~~~~~~~Why fight me, huh?”“You don’t own me, Dean. You don’t get to tell me how to dress.”His jaw tightened and you could see rage flash through him. You should have known better than to keep pushing him, but you just couldn’t get completely on board with just letting your brother control you.But you didn’t fight him when he reached over and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you against his side, wrapping his arm around you and draping it down the front of you. His hand slipped in the collar of your shirt, fingers sliding into your bra to tease your nipple. You whined, shaking a little as you tried to look back at Sam. “Don’t. Sam’s right there.”“Unzip me, y/n.” You looked up at him, pitifully, before reaching over to unzip his jeans. “Suck me,” he demanded as soon as you got his jeans open.“No! Sam's right in the back. I can’t.”“I’m either gettin’ road head or I’m pulling off to the shoulder and fucking you with Sam right in the back. Up to you.”





	Resistance

**Story Warnings** : angst, depression,  **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!! NON-CON** , dub-con, past non-con fingering, manipulation, unprotected sex, incest, sister wincest, road head, oral (fem and male rec), jealousy, breeding kink

* * *

The five and a half hour trip from the bunker to Jody’s place was one you’d made many times. In all those trips, the seating arrangements had never changed. Dean was always behind the steering wheel, Sam in the passenger seat, and you were always in the back. Any trip requiring less than twelve hours of driving had the same configuration.

Not today. Today, Sam was in the back, headphones in and eyes on the book in front of him as he tried to ignore what was happening in the front seat. Dean had insisted you wear a skirt and you’d resisted, gone the opposite way with a pair of blue jeans  _over_ a pair of leggings. Dean grumbled that you were going to regret that… and promptly turned the heat on.

Every time you moved to turn the hot air off, he slapped your hand. “Don’t touch my Baby.”

“Seriously, D.? You gonna burn us all up just to get back at me for not wearing what you wanted?”

“Yeah. Don’t touch the window, either.”

It didn’t take long for the Impala to feel like a sauna. The A/C was crappy, but the heater was more than up to its job. Your brothers started to peel layers off but you stubbornly stood your ground.

“I spent months in South Florida, Dean. It was like the sun lived on my shoulders,” you said, rolling up your sleeves.

“And Sam and I have both done time in Hell, so, I think you know who’s better equipped to handle the heat.”

You held out for an hour before you peeled off your jacket and overshirt. You made it another forty-five before you were kicking your jeans off onto the floorboard. Dean gave a huff of victory as he turned the heat off and reached over to roll down the window. He nodded to you and you rolled yours down, too, savoring the blast of cool air that hit you.

“Thank you,” Sam called from the back. His headphones were in so you didn’t respond.

“All I wanted was a bit of easy access. That’s all. Why fight me, huh?”

“You don’t own me, Dean. You don’t get to tell me how to dress.”

His jaw tightened and you could see rage flash through him. You should have known better than to keep pushing him, but you just couldn’t get completely on board with just  _letting_ your brother control you.

But you didn’t fight him when he reached over and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you against his side, wrapping his arm around you and draping it down the front of you. His hand slipped in the collar of your shirt, fingers sliding into your bra to tease your nipple. You whined, shaking a little as you tried to look back at Sam. “Don’t. Sam’s  _right_ there.”

“Sam had Crowley serve you to me on a silver fucking platter. He doesn’t get to feign ignorance. Hell, maybe he gets off on it, too.”

Tears popped up in your eyes at the words. No. No, this sickness was unique to the Winchester twins. Sam had other issues… this wasn’t one of them. “No.”

Dean pinched your nipple and rolled it between his fingertips. “You don’t know. There wasn’t nearly as much disgust in his eyes when I told him as you’d think.” Dean left it at that, thankfully, adjusting in the seat and biting his bottom lip. “Unzip me, y/n.” You looked up at him, pitifully, before rolling your eyes and reaching over to unzip his jeans. “Suck me,” he demanded as soon as you got his jeans open.

“ _What_?”

He pulled his arm back around and jammed his hand into the front of his jeans, pulling his soft cock out and adjusting himself to give you room. “Suck my dick.”

“No! Sam is right in the back. I-I  _can’t_.”

“I’m either gettin’ road head or I’m pulling off to the shoulder and fucking you with Sam  _right in the back_. Up to you.”

You growled. This was a dozen different kinds of fucked up, but of the two options, you were going to pick the one that allowed you to pretend your little brother  _hadn’t_ noticed.

You lowered your head, twisting your body so that your knees were tucked under you and you were sitting on your feet. If you could keep yourself down, keep the front seat in the front and the back seat in the back, maybe you could convince yourself that Sam didn’t know.

You wrapped your hand around him and opened your mouth, licking at the smooth skin and enjoying it getting hard at your attentions. “Eyes on the road. You swerve  _once_ , I stop.”

“Sure.”

You fixed your focus back on his dick, running your tongue over it and giving open-mouth kisses until it was throbbing in your hand. When you took him into your mouth, he hissed and bucked until the head of him was in your throat. You gagged, pulling back, but he just grabbed a fistful of your hair and pushed you back down where he wanted you.

Your arms flailed a bit, left hand grasping wildly at the back of the bench seat and the other digging fingertips into Dean’s thigh. Once you got his pace down, figured out the way he wanted it done, you started moving on him of your own accord. He moved his hand from your hair as you started bobbing up and down his cock, letting the head of it rest in your throat for several seconds before pulling back and running your tongue along the length of him. His hand rested on your lower back as you went to town.

His hand slid under the waistbands of your leggings and your underwear, slipping around to slide his middle finger into your entrance. You moaned and he grunted as he started to fuck that digit in and out of you. “Fuck, sis. You’re fuckin’ wet. Maybe I should stop the car, anyway.”

“Hn-nh.” You weren’t sure whether you were disagreeing with the idea of him pulling over or denying the fact that sucking your brother’s dick with your other brother two feet away had made you disgustingly wet and ready to be fucked… but you doubled down on your efforts to get him off. If he came, he wouldn’t be able to stop the car and fuck you.

You increased suction, moved the hand off of his thigh to caress his balls, and started moaning to get vibrations going through him. His finger stilled in you as the fingers of his other hand tightened around the steering wheel. His cum filled your mouth and as hard as you tried to swallow it all down, some escaped the sides of your mouth. You sat back and wiped at your chin.

Dean reached over, eyes still on the road as he swiped his thumb across your bottom lip. “You’re a fast learner, y/n.”

You swallowed down the rest of his seed and scooted back away from him. “You feeling  _better_?” you snapped.

He nodded, tucking himself away and fixing his pants. “Much.”

“Done being an asshole for a little while?” you asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m putting my clothes back on. Please don’t turn the heat back on.”

“All right, sis.”

You leaned down and grabbed your clothes off of the floorboard and started to put them back on. You caught Sam’s eyes as you settled back against the door. He looked away, immediately. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you pulled it out.  **You ok?**  Your eyes flicked to Sam, but his eyes were focused on his book. He couldn’t just let you pretend he didn’t know, could he?

**Fine** You shoved your phone back in your pocket and leaned forward to turn the Black Sabbath cassette up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean! You look much better than last time I saw you!” Jody exclaimed as she opened her door and wrapped him in a hug.

“Yeah, well, I got my other half back,” Dean responded, pulling out of the embrace and gesturing at you. “She’s always been the calm to my crazy.”

“Y/n!” The sheriff rushed you and pulled you into a tight hug. “The way Sam had me checking out Jane Does across the country, I feared the worst, girlie. Where’d you go?”

You smiled as she ushered you into the house. “Miami.”

“Miami? Wow, I never would have expected that. Beer?”

“Please and thank you.” You shrugged off your jacket and hung it on a hook by the door. “Yeah, it was kinda the point that no one expected me in Miami. I needed something different.”

“More like, wanted to run away where no one would look for her,” Dean corrected.

Your shoulders tensed, but you just gave a tight smile. He was right. You had run away. “Anyway, I took my time and regen’d but… family called, so I came home.”

“Well, I’m glad to have you back!”

“Oh, I was wondering where you were. I asked Castiel if you were dead,” Claire said, walking up.

“Claire. I haven’t seen you since-”

“I was a little girl? Yeah. That’s been a while.”

You nodded. “I heard about your mom. I’m sorry.” She shrugged and you nodded again. “You getting settled here?”

“Yeah. Jody’s pretty okay.”

“That’s a glowing review from her,” Jody said with a smile. “Come on. Let’s get some dinner in your bellies.”

Dean sat next to you as Jody set food out. It wasn’t anything special, just spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, but a home-cooked meal is always appreciated. “So, the case?” you asked, shaking parmesan cheese over your pasta.

“Oh, well, I probably should have told you before you got here, but I’m pretty sure there’s another hunter already working it.”

“That’s fine. I mean, we’re not elitists or anything,” you said. “We work with other hunters just fine.”

“Except when they’re killing us,” Sam reminded.

“Roy and Walt don’t count. Shut up,” you demanded. You turned your focus back to Jody and started to swirl your fork in the pasta. “What’s the case and why do you think someone else is already on it?”

“Well, I think it’s a ghoul. Grave robberies and a kid swears he saw his dead uncle walking around the other night, but I’m not completely sure. You guys know your monsters better than me.” Jody took a drink of her beer and smiled. “I’ve gotten pretty good at the aliases you guys use, and I know my country music. Had a long-haired, Irish ‘FBI agent’ come into the office yesterday, his creds said ‘Ronald Kix Brooks’.”

You gasped, your eyes going wide and your grip tightening on the fork. “What?” you whispered.

“Yeah, Ronnie Kix Brooks, an amalgam of the guys from Brooks & Dunn,” Jody said.

“Yeah, we  _know_ ,” Dean said, his voice deep and tight. “Y/n’s ex-boyfriend was a big Brooks & Dunn fan.”

“His real name’s Jesse O'Reilly,” Sam provided.

“Seems like a sore spot,” Claire said.

“Yeah, he was a complete douchebag.” You flinched at Dean’s words. “So, he’s here in Sioux Falls?”

“Yeah, he’s staying at the Motel 6 off the interstate. He left his card. I’ve got it in the bedroom.” Jody shook her head. “He seemed like a nice guy.”

You cleared your throat and stood, dropping your fork to the plate and pushing your chair back. “I need a minute.” You rushed for the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and dropping your head into your hands.

Jesse was a nice guy. He was sweet and lovely and funny. He’d made you happy for the first time in years. He’d latched on to the independence you finally found when Dean went to Hell and Sam went off to play with Ruby and he’d encouraged it. He’d cultivated it, turned you into a better hunter, a better woman… and Dean had chased him away.

Dean talked about Jesse like he was a terrible person, called him a ‘cockroach’ and a ‘douchebag’, acted like your feelings on the matter  _didn’t_ matter. Dean never cared about your fucking feelings and here you were, degrading and debasing yourself to keep him from losing his mind, why?

The door swung open as you were trying to get yourself to stop crying. Dean secured it behind him and glared down at you. “Just give me a minute, D. Please.”

“Gave you a minute. Gave you  _five_.” His jaw twitched as he leaned against the sink. “You’re in here crying over that piece of shit!”

“Stop calling him that! What did he ever do to justify you calling him that?” you whispered, furiously, as you stood.

“He came in while I was gone and tried to fucking steal you!” Dean’s eyes took on that hard edge of rage. “I was down in Hell and you were up here with  _him_ , pretending like I never existed. Moving on with your freakin’ life with that guy like I wasn’t down there being tortured.”

“Was I not supposed to move on? Was I not supposed to try to live a damn life?”

“No! I’m your other half and I was  _gone_. You weren’t supposed to replace me with some blue-eyed bastard with a damn earring!”

“You’re my  _brother_ , Dean, not my boyfriend!”

“I’m fuckin’ both, right now, aren’t I?” he growled, grabbing your biceps and pulling you close. “And I think you need a fuckin’ reminder of what you signed up for, sweetheart.”

“Please, Dean. Not  _here_!” you begged, but he just twisted, pushed you to bend over the sink.

“Yes. Wherever the hell I  _want_ , y/n. Now, hold on and keep your fuckin’ mouth shut. Don’t want Jody and the teenie-boppers to know you’re such a whore for me, do you?” He bent down behind you, quickly pulling your pants, leggings and underwear down to your feet. He knocked your knees open and leaned in to kiss the swell of your ass, hands pulling your asscheeks apart to give him access to your cunt.

You stopped breathing when his tongue slipped into your entrance. You squeezed your eyes closed as tight as you could when he started lapping at you like a man starved. You were being quiet, forcing yourself to keep the sounds in, but Dean was making sloppy noises against you and happy little moans.

Your pussy was throbbing, your heart pounding in your chest, and you couldn’t think about Jesse, anymore, because you were focused entirely on Dean and not making any noises. He stood and leaned over you and you could hear his belt being undone. “You taste so fuckin’ good, sis,” he whispered in your ear as he dropped his jeans and boxers and slipped the head of his cock between your folds. “Gonna be able to keep quiet?”

You nodded, letting your head hang as he pressed the thick head deeper into you. “Look in the mirror, y/n. I want you to see your fuckin’ face as I fuck you. Want you to see what I do to you. You won’t be able to deny it, anymore, if you see it with your own fuckin’ eyes.” He grabbed your hair and forced your head up, wide eyes looking at yourself and Dean in the mirror.

Music started up in the living room, a Dokken song from Sam’s glam rock playlist that he refused to call a glam rock playlist.

“Good ol’ Sammy,” Dean said, putting his free hand on your lower back and starting to sink his cock all the way into you. You whimpered as he filled you, that delicious stretch giving just enough pain.

The look on your face was undeniably one of pleasure. The disgust and anger you were certain you were feeling was nowhere to be seen. As he started fucking into you, his skin slapping against yours, his belt tinking against the tile, your mouth fell open and your fingers curled around the edge of the sink.

You kept your noises in, but you couldn’t unsee the mirror. You couldn’t unfeel the orgasm washing over you. You couldn’t unknow how sick you were. You couldn’t get the look on Dean’s face when he whispered, “Gonna fuck you full of my fuckin’ babies” out of your head.

When he pulsed in you, pumping you full of cum, all you could think about was how good it felt. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up against his chest and started to press kisses along your neck and jaw. “I’m sorry. Just… can’t stand you cryin’ over him.” He pulled out, quickly moving to fix both of your clothing. He tucked your hair behind your ears and looked into your eyes. “I’m right here, y/n. I’ve always been right here, and I love you. Okay?”

“I know.” You nodded, but looked down to avoid those eyes shining with love. Once the anger fled, and the jealousy, all that was left in those perfect green eyes was love. “But it’s so fuckin’ wrong, Dean.”

He tipped your head back and made you look in his eyes. “I know. You think I don’t know how fucked up this is? I’ve been fighting it more than half our lives, y/n. But as much as I know it’s wrong, I can’t make me hate myself over it, anymore. I love you. I love making you forget the world, I love how you feel and how you taste. I can’t hate it.” He brushed his lips across yours and you gasped. “I miss how close we used to be. Let go. Let us be close again,” he whispered before pressing his lips to yours fully.

The way he kissed you made you whine and wrap your hands in his shirt, and when he broke the chaste kiss, you sought out more, pulling him closer and pulling his head down for another completely nonsexual kiss. The smile on those full lips when you pulled away triggered your own smile. “I missed it, too, ya know. I only stepped back because I felt like I  _had_ to.”

He nodded. “I know.” He kissed your forehead and stepped back. “You gonna be okay around Jesse?”

“Guess we’ll have to see, huh?”

You sprayed air freshener to cover the smell of sex and left the bathroom. Dean grabbed your plate and walked to the microwave without a word. You made a show of sniffling as you took your seat. “Sorry about that. Jesse, uh, kinda abandoned me… for no reason.” You cleared your throat and reached over to pat Sam on the shoulder. “Thanks for the boost with the Ladyheart, Sam. I really needed that music.”

“Can we turn it off now, please? I do not wanna listen to Ladyheart and Bon Jovi and Cinderella and shit while I’m trying to eat.” Dean set your plate in front of you and reached across you to grab his own.

“Put on Creedence. Something we can  _all_ agree on,” Jody said.

“Speak for yourself.” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh. Just put on some Backstreet Boys or something,” you joked.

“Are you trying to get shot?” Claire asked as Sam got up to turn off the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You recognized Jesse’s pickup truck as soon as you pulled into the motel parking lot. It wasn’t the  _same_ Toyota he was driving seven years ago, but it had the same silver crucifix hanging from the mirror and the same ‘ **Check Twice for Motorcycles** ’ bumper sticker. His brother died in a motorcycle accident so he always had that sticker.

“Hey. You okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Let’s just check in.”

“I’m gonna get something for snacks and beer,” Sam volunteered.

You were waiting outside for Dean to get a room and Sam to come back with food when the door closest to you opened and a tall, skinny man with long, braided, brown hair and a neat goatee stepped out with an ice bucket under his arm. Your gasp caught his attention. “Y/n?” You nodded and he smiled. “Ya look good.”

“Thanks,” you whispered, tossing a look at the office and trying not to blush at that Irish brogue Jesse got from his mother.

“Ya hare fer the case?”

“Yeah. M-me and my brothers.” Jesse nodded, eyes snapping to the office where the back of Dean’s head was just visible through the window. “You grew your hair out.”

Jesse smiled, reaching up to twist one of his braids between his fingers. “Well, I’ve always loved the pirate look, lass. So, how’ve ya been? It’s still just you an’ yer brothers? No… other… men in yer life?”

You shook your head, softly. “No. That's… What’d you call it? The Winchester Craziness prevents that. No one can handle it.”

Jesse looked down, sadness filling his light blue eyes. “I  _hate_ that I said that to ya.”

“Yeah. But you  _did_. Even if Dean made you say it.”

“He told you?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t  _you_?”

“If there’s one thing I know in this life, y/n, it’s that you don’t fuck wit’ a man just clawed his way outta Hell.”

“No. You just fuck with his sister.” You gave a tight smile and bit your lip as Dean exited the main office and walked up, wrapping his arm around you.

“Hey, look, it’s the Irish Jack Sparrow!” Dean reached forward and flicked Jesse’s earring.

“I’m nah hare fer a fight with ya, Dean. Just hare fer a ghoul.”

“Oh, and we’re not here to fight with you either, Jesse. Here for the same ghoul. I’m sure we can all be civil, take down the monster and move on. What’d’ya say?”

Jesse looked from Dean to you and nodded. “Yeah. A’ right. We’ll work it together. We’re all adults. No need fer things ta be complicated.”

“Right. Nothin’ complicated here,” you said, incredulously. “What room are we in, D.?”

He presented you with a room key and you grabbed it. “Room 107. We’ll get with you in the morning, Captain.” Dean bent down to grab the duffel bags at your feet and you maneuvered around Jesse to walk toward the room. You dropped yourself onto the bed closest the door and looked up at Dean as he kicked the door closed and dropped the bags on the floor between the beds. He flopped onto Sam’s bed and looked across as you. “You okay? ‘Cause you don’t have to be a part of this hunt. You can stay right here, we’ll say you’re on lore duty.”

“His hair looks ridiculous,” you whispered. “And did you see the goatee?”

Dean smirked and moved to sit next to you. “He always looked ridiculous.” He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you tight against his side. “He was never good enough for you.”

“What’d you say to him? When you told him to leave, what’d you say?”

Dean sighed. “I told him that he was gonna hurt you. That there was no way a man like him settles down and makes a life and if he was stringing you along, if he hurt you… I told him I’d kill him. I was fresh outta Hell, had more than enough reference to tell him exactly how I’d put him down. He chose to run.”

You sighed and shook your head, your eyes closing slightly. “You were right. He could’ve fought back against you. He could’ve convinced you he was worth a damn. But he was scared… and a… piece of shit,” you whispered. You didn’t miss the way Dean’s arm tightened around you at the words. Tears popped up in your eyes and you blinked to try to get rid of them. “You… you really are the only one who’s always been there for me. Even after… all my distance, all my coldness, you… fuck, you even still called me when you were living with Lisa and Ben, when you were supposed to be forgetting everything about the old life.”

“I couldn’t  _not_ call you, y/n. You’re the most important woman in my life.”

The tears started their trek down your cheeks as you turned to wrap your arms around his middle. “I never should’ve been such a bitch. You were right about Jesse. You were right about all of them, weren’t you?”

“Shhhhh, that doesn’t matter, y/n. I’m here for you. I got'chu,” he whispered, smoothing your hair down and letting you cry into his chest. “Not goin’ anywhere.”

Dean held you to him and leaned back on the bed, letting you sniffle into his shirt as you hugged him to you. You were almost asleep when Sam knocked on the door and Dean slid out from under you and let you lie with your head on the pillow. “She okay?” Sam whispered when Dean let him in.

“Yeah, we ran into Lucky Charms. She realized I was right about him,” Dean whispered. “She’ll be all right. Should probably wake her up, get some pjs on her. She hates passin’ out in her day clothes.”

You could hear the sound of a long zipper, your duffel bag, and then ruffling of clothes, then an angry huffing breath. Fear flooded your system as his boots thudded toward the bathroom. The telltale sound of pills plinking on porcelain made you cringe. All you could think, as the tap turned on to wash the pills down the drain, was that you should have hidden the birth control better.

“Dean. Don’t. She-”

“I know  _why_ , Sam!” You flinched and your eyes squeezed tightly closed at the outburst. “She shoulda told me!” The bed dipped and you were forced onto your back. “Look at me!” he demanded, and you blinked your eyes open to look at him. The hard edge was back in his eyes, but the love and adoration was mixed in with the rage this time. “I understand, sis. I  _do_ , but I can’t let you stay on the pill. I need to see you swell with our baby, y/n. I need these tits full and sensitive. I need the beautiful green-eyed combination of you and me that we’re going to make. There’s nothing the Mark would love more.”

Dean grasped your shirt in both hands and ripped it open, making you whimper. He quickly pulled the cups of your bra down and started to bite and suck at the flesh of your breasts. The bathroom door shut behind Sam and Dean immediately moved to pull your jeans and leggings and underwear off of you. He didn’t prep you this time. No fingers or tongue to get you ready for his cock like you’d been given for the last few weeks since Crowley retrieved you from Miami. He simply pulled his dick out of his pants, lined it up and sunk into you.

You wrapped your legs around him and threw your head back as he started a hard, harsh pace. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He nibbled on your earlobe. “I think… Sammy’s jacking off… in there,” he whispered and you whimpered. He slowed his thrusts and pulled back to look in your eyes. “Maybe he likes hearin’ you when you cum, too. All these pretty whimpers and whines. The breathy moans.”

You shook your head. “No. No, he’s not… he’s ignoring… Didn’t want to see this, that’s why he ran.”

“Nah. Think he likes it. Think he’s got his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hand, fuckin’ his fist and pretending it’s your tight cunt.”

“No.”

Dean grunted, scraping his teeth across your shoulder to make you cry out and there was a sound from the bathroom, what you hoped wasn’t a strangled moan of pleasure. “Even if he wants you, too, he can’t have you. Know why?”

“Because I’m yours,” you whispered.

“Good girl,” he whispered back, picking his pace back up and burying his face in the crook of your neck. It didn’t take long for him to be cumming deep inside of you. He didn’t pull out, though, letting himself soften within you as he pressed soft kisses to your neck. “No more pills, y/n.”

You blinked at the ceiling “No more pills,” you finally agreed. He pressed his lips to your and pulled himself from your body. He tossed you a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts, which you quickly changed into.

When Sam slinked out of the bathroom, there was a pink tinge to his cheeks and you hoped the color was embarrassment for his big sister, not shame at some act he perpetrated in privacy.

“You have fun in there, Sam?” Dean teased.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam grumbled, throwing himself down on the opposite bed and avoiding your eyes.

“Ya know, there’s nothin’ wrong with admitting you’re just as fucked as us.”

“Dean, stop,” you begged, quietly.

“Nah, I’m just sayin’ we aren’t gonna judge so why-”

“Shut up, Dean!” you demanded.

Your twin put his hands up in surrender and grabbed the keys from the table where Sam dropped them. “I need something stronger than beer. I’m gonna hit the liquor store down the street.”

There was several minutes of silence after Dean left and you tried to focus on the television but you couldn’t. “We’re gonna get the Mark off of him,” Sam said, suddenly.

“Then what?” you responded, your voice hollow.

Sam turned to look at you. “Then everything will-”

“Dean and I are sick, Sam. It didn’t start with the Mark and it won’t end with it.”

“You aren’t sick. D-dean, he… he didn’t have anybody but you and that attachment morphed in puberty, it happens. A-and  _you_ , you don’t even want to be doing this. You’re doing it to keep him from losing his mind.”

“But I like it,” you admitted in a whisper. “I’ve never felt more loved or wanted or…  _needed_ as I do when he’s… For the first time in years, I’m hungry for something and it’s him. That isn’t going away with the Mark.”

“Yeah, well… we’ll deal with it when we get the Mark off of him. Just… keep him sane ‘til then.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m working on it, y/n. I promise.”

You nodded and curled in on yourself, clinging to the idea that things might be okay in the long run.


End file.
